Kaseki
62 (currently) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = Grey |eye = |status = Petrified |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, Kaseki is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived by Senku)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 119, Kaseki is revived by Senku. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 134, is shown to be petrified |nationality = |family = Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |occupation = Artisan |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 17 (Cameo) Chapter 29 (Full Appearance) |animedebut =Episode 7 (Cameo) Episode 11 (Full Appearance) |japvoice = Mugihito |engvoice =Kenny Green |imagegallery = Kaseki/Image Gallery }} is the artisan of Ishigami Village. With expert skill and precision formed by his numerous years of experience as a craftsman, he is a key member of the Kingdom of Science, responsible for creating many of their scientific inventions. Kaseki is the only person who can force Gen, who is normally able to outwit anyone, into helping him (mostly becase Gen is intimidated by the old man's physique). Appearance Kaseki is a bald and short, old man with a large, white beard. Although initially appearing to be frail, when fired up, he bursts through his clothes, revealing a muscular body, likely honed by his years working as a craftsman. Personality Kaseki is an honest older man who is prideful in his work and skill as an artisan. Unassuming unless provoked, he displays boundless energy when excited about his work. Originally wary of Senku, Kaseki quickly becomes a loyal and prominent member of the Kingdom of Science. His love for crafting since his childhood helps him form strong bonds with advocates of science. Having been relatively isolated for much of his life due to his interests, he now considers Senku and Chrome as close friends, despite their age differences. He is alike to them in the fact Kaseki is passionate about his craft and despairs when it fails. A genius craftsman, Kaseki picks up techniques with little effort. Upon seeing glass for the first time, he immediately understood how best to work with the material. As one of the oldest members of the Kingdom of Science, Kaseki is relatively wise. He often imparts wisdom on the other members, and is unafraid to admit his own shortcomings. Despite his pride, Kaseki often seeks external validation for his work, particularly from women. Abilities and Skills Master Artisan Kaseki is an master artisan with over fifty years of experience. He designed and built much of Ishigami Village, including the island's bridges. He also made Kohaku's shield, originally for her father Kokuyo as a reward for winning the village tournament and becoming chieftain. Kaseki picks up new techniques extremely quickly, inherently understanding how to use materials he's never seen before. He can craft objects solely from Senku's diagrams with little practice. He's even able to create extremely complex structures, including engines and vacuum tubes. Senku admits Kaseki's skills far surpass his own. Intelligence Along with Chrome, Kaseki is one of the original two members of Ishigami Village with scientific knowledge. He's shown to be extremely knowledgeable, particularly about crafting techniques. Physical Abilities Kaseki's physical abilities are high, despite his old age, due to his physically-demanding work. However, he has limited combat experience. History Just like the rest of the village, Kaseki is a primitive human. Kaseki is also a descendant of Byakuya Ishigami and his crew. In his youth, Kaseki loved crafting all manner of creation. However, this made the other villagers look at him with disdain as a result. Kaseki built the bridges that connect the Ishigami village and started creating shields for the tribe. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc Kaseki is introduced as one of the inhabitants of Ishigami Village. Upon hearing rumors of Senku, a boy from outside the village, he found it curious.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 20 Suika borrows lacquer from him to aid in making the generator. In order to create glass vessel, Chrome solicited Kaseki's assistance, tying him up and dragging him back to Senku. The old man at first refused to help them due to his treatment, but became intrigued by their attempts at glass work. When Senku and Chrome attempted to amateurishly blow glass and fail, it infuriated him to the point that he broke through his bonds and took over the process.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 29 He later aids in making gas masks. He inspired Ginro to be less cowardly and this caused him to save Chrome from the acid. Vs. Hyoga Arc After Senku became the village head, Kaseki helped in the advancement of the people in his ways. For the village's advancement, Senku, along with Kaseki, start forging Japanese swords for all their warriors. Senku explains how the task of making these swords is very difficult and tedious, but Kaseki easily learns it. Kaseki was able to make enough swords to equip every capable fighter in the village. Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 48 Communications Arc Kaseki, along with Chrome, spent three days to build a water wheel/mill, but to their surprise, Senku already knew about this invention. The water wheel was then used, along with the cotton candy tool, to create an electrical water powered generator.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 52He aids Senku and Chrome in making cotton candy machines, light bulbs, and a phone. He aids in making a tank to attack Tsukasa's forces. He aids Senku in freezing Tsukasa. Age of Exploration Arc Kaseki aids in building cameras and a hot air balloon. He makes a car to travel. Kaseki aids in building the Perseus and finishes it in a year. He joins the Perseus as part of the crew. Treasure Island Arc Upon reaching Treasure Island, he is among those that are petrified by Ibara and his forces. Kaseki's body is shattered and tossed into the sea by Ibara and his men. He is rescued by Taiju, Ryusui, and Soyuz and is the third member of the Kingdom of Science to be depetrified. He is recruited to help Senku make a drone. He is later repetrified by Ibara. Relationships Senku Ishigami Chrome Kaseki is on good terms with Chrome due to their similar interests in science, craftsmanship, and material gathering. The two often work together on projects like glass and vehicles. Gen Asagiri He has been said to have a soft spot for Gen. When the kingdom of science splits into different groups for a project, Kaseki almost always takes Gen aside to work with him. Trivia *His name Kaseki is the Japanese word for Fossil. **This seems to be a joke about his age. *Kaseki has a habit of ripping apart his clothes when excited, even while wearing difficult-to-produce clothing crafted by Yuzuriha. *He ranked 9th in the 1st popularity poll and 14th in the second poll. Reference Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Article Stub